Have you seen a ghost?
by FactionMixer
Summary: After Allegiant (Contains major spoilers) with a policy of not editing Veronica Roth's writing. As you can imagine, Tobias (Four) is very downcast. He attends a meeting about the future of Chicago, when David shows up. There is conflict, but then something mysterious happens. Please give it a chance... Fourtris turns up eventually... I promise.
1. Grief

**Tobias POV**

It has been two years since Tris died. We scattered her ashes today. Between that zip line and her ashes, I feel like I just went through my fear landscape. I wonder how many fears I have now. I don't think I am scared of Marcus anymore. I think about Tris's body. Can you fear something that has already come true?

As I walk into my apartment, I punch the wall, grimacing at the pain as it brings me back to reality. It is nothing compared to the ache in my chest, though.

I collapse on the couch and bury my face in the pillow, probably to stop the tears from coming. I need to accept it. She is gone.

I think I fall asleep then. I dream of Tris, not the way she is now, pieces of blackened matter, spread out under the zip line and the surrounding area. Not the way she was in my mind the last time I saw her body, stiff, but not in a good way, with two bullet holes, crusty with dried blood.

No, I dream of Tris the way she used to be, beautiful. I dream of her mouth pressed against mine, of her eyes, the blue that used to remind me of the open sky; her nose, perfect, even though Cara used to insist it was too long. I dream of her hand, small, but warm, and I feel her arms around my shoulders, slim, but strong. I feel her palm on my chest, right over the half of my heart that is left.

I am awakened by a knock on the door. It's Christina.

"Open up!" She yells. "Come on Four, I know you're in there!"

I grumble, my mind heavy from sleep and a moments bliss, irritated that I was awakened.

I stumble over to the door, and it opens to reveal Christina, Caleb, and Cara, waiting expectantly.

"What?" I ask. "Is there something I forgot to do?" I grumble nonchalantly.

"We're going to the Dauntless Compound, remember? The Bureau is holding a meeting there." She says it flatly. I don't blame her, we all have bad experience with the Bureau and know firsthand what they will do to achieve their goals.

"Okay, I'm coming."


	2. Anticipation

**Tobias POV**

_"We're going to the Dauntless Compound, remember? The Bureau is holding a meeting there." She says it flatly. I don't blame her, we all have bad experience with the Bureau and know firsthand what they will do to achieve their goals._

_"Okay, I'm coming."_

Five minutes later we walk down the stairs, through the lobby, and out the door. We hear the train horn in the distance. Even though we technically aren't Dauntless anymore, Christina and I still ride the train everywhere.

"Hurry!" She yells over her shoulder. She sprints toward the tracks as the train passes by. Cara and I follow her quickly, not waiting for Caleb.

I grab the handle and swing inside the train car as it passes by. All of a sudden, a swarm of memories hits me like a wave; Tris and me; our midnight rides; that one night, when we were almost alone on the train as we fled the city.

I shake my head, trying to clear it as I go toward the edge of the car, where Caleb is struggling to catch up to the train. I reach out and grab Caleb's hand and pull him into the car. Another memory; the attack simulation; I did the same for Tris.

I sit down, leaning against the wall, and bite into my knuckles. The pain helps me focus. I need to focus, I cannot be lost in my grief. After all, I am heading to a meeting where I will fulfill my job duties as a politician and diplomatically discuss the future of Chicago with the man whose former self killed my girlfriend. I bite harder.

We are all silent as the train rumbles along the tracks beneath us.

We arrive at the old Dauntless compound without a moment to spare, according to Christina and her watch. We sprint toward the entrance to the dining hall, where the meeting is in session. I suddenly stop, leaning against the wall hyperventilating. I know he is in there, I can't do it.

"Hey, its ok, just ignore him. Remember, he is a different person now." Christina says softly, sympathetically.

I swallow a feeling of rising panic and rage in my throat. "Ok" I answer after a couple seconds. I walk into the room, trying to keep calm.


	3. The Meeting

_"Hey, its ok, just ignore him. Remember, he is a different person now." Christina says softly, sympathetically._

_I swallow a feeling of rising panic and rage in my throat. "Ok" I answer after a couple seconds. I walk into the room, trying to keep calm._

**Christina POV**

So maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I think as I watch Four enter the room. He is very tense, with his hands clenched and his eyes burning with a mixture of rage and grief.

As we enter, all the conversation stops and heads turn to stare in our direction. Normally, I like attention, but with an angry Four and a tension-filled atmosphere, it is just awkward.

"Please introduce yourselves." David says calmly, like he doesn't have a six-foot-tall Dauntless protege glaring at him. His voice somehow fills the dining hall, even when he is just speaking normally.

"I am Christina," I say boldly, trying to match his volume. "And this is Tobias, but he would probably prefer it if you called him Four. And this is Caleb and this is Cara." I gesture behind me at the former erudite.

"Well, Christina, Four, and the rest of your party, please sit down." David makes a sweeping gesture with his hand. I see four chairs spread out around the table. "Four, as the representative of Johanna Reyes, this is your seat." He motions at the empty chair next to his. Uh oh. "We are currently discussing the creation of jobs within Chicago. As you all know the factions split up the jobs and doing so..." I tune him out easily.

I keep one eye on Four, making sure he doesn't decide to do anything reckless.

The meeting is boring and I am pretty sure what they are talking about doesn't apply to my area of "expertise" so I zone out, leaving Four to do most of the talking on "our party's" behalf.

After almost an hour of torture, the council is dismissed. Before we can leave however, David comes up from behind and claps his hand down onto Four's shoulder.

Four freezes, then shudders, but David keeps his hand there.

"I am under the impression that you..." he pauses, proceeding carefully. "...dislike me. May I ask why?"

Now he's done it.

Four brushes David's hand off his shoulder and turns around, slowly. At first I think it is good that he is not going mad with rage, but then I remember, quiet is dangerous with Four.

"You killed her," He whispers. "You killed Tris." His voice breaks.

"I am sorry, I do not recall..." David doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence. Four lifts him by his shirt and slams him into the wall. He throws his arm back for a punch when he stops.

He drops David and walks out, sprinting up the path to the apartments.

Cara, Caleb, and I don't try to help David. We just run after Four, bewildered.

We catch up to him as he slows down approaching his old apartment. We see what made him stop what he has probably yearned for for a while.

She is standing there, translucent and barely visible. If I look hard enough I can just make out her familiar features.

Tris turns and waves. Her voice has a strange, hollow, scratchy, sound to it as she says, "Hey guys! What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost!"


	4. Have you seen a ghost?

_Tris turns and waves. Her voice has a strange, hollow, scratchy, sound to it as she says, "Hey guys! What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost!"_

**Jeanine**

I stand in the corridor with Tobias, my two former lackeys, and the other dark-skinned one. Christy? I will have to avoid talking to her until I learn her name if I am going to pull this off.

My plan is simple. While studying in my torture in the afterlife, I discovered a way to return to the earth. There is an old incantation that allows another person to let you "move into" their life. In other words, they die and you come back, but they have to verbally consent to it.

As long as I am disguised as Tris, Tobias will consent to letting me take his life. The others would catch on, but he is still too overwhelmed by grief to notice minute details.

I need to get Tobias alone. But that shouldn't be hard.

"Where do you live now?" I ask Tobias. I already know of course, I looked it up on the monitors in the afterlife before I came here. I need him to trust me though. It is also a hint to the others to go away.

"Come on, I'll show you," He says, his mouth forming a soft smile.

I follow him, resisting the urge to shudder. That gooey look is the one I have always hated. I really hate true love.

We ambulate down the passage, not talking or touching. Oh no, I think, how is this going to work, I can't provide physical contact.

"What happens if I touch your hand?" He asks as I inwardly curse.

I really want to say something harsh. For example, I smack you. Or the... you get sucked into another dimension. That would be fun and keep him from getting too gooey, but it would expose me for Jeanine. Not even he is that stupid, I think.

I shrug. "Why don't we find out?" I manage to force out. That is what Beatrice would say.

Tobias tries to hold my hand but just ends up grasping cold air. Still, to give him credit, he does not take his hand away, even though his fingers are visibly turning blue.

Although I would love to see what ethereal presence does to a human body, now is not the time. Think like Beatrice I scold myself.

I draw my hand away. "Let's not do that again." That was easy enough to say.

He nods sheepishly and starts rubbing his hands together and blowing on them.

We reach the train and board. Though I cannot touch anything, I can fly, though I haven't told him that either, so boarding is easy although I have never done it. I just make sure it looks like I am grabbing the handle and swinging in. There is no need to disclose unnecessary information.

We make our way to his apartment and I sit (actually float) on the couch.

"How are you here?" He asks nervously.

I explain Beatrice's death from her perspective and how she/I went to the benevolent side of the afterlife, which I know about only from research, obviously. Then I explain to him why I came back.

"I was sent back to do something important." I lie easily. I have gone over this moment many times in my head. "This one act will save everything and everyone we know and care about." I pause letting that sink in. I need him to think this is extremely important. I continue like it is painful for me to say what I am saying. "But for me to return and do this heroic act, I need to be an actual person." He looks confused. That will soon be cleared up. I change my tone, so it becomes strong, and forceful, but so it also sounds like I am about to cry. "While in the afterlife, they gave me an incantation that will allow a living person to trade their life for mine so that I can return to the earth." His eyes widen, as he finally grasps what I am hinting at.

"And you want me to give my life up for you." He finishes for me. Finally he caught on!

I nod slowly, I can tell he is debating something, what I am not sure. I hope I stayed in character, asking him to do this is not something Beatrice would do though.

I wait in silence for his answer.

**A/N**

**Just about the story in general...**

**This is my first fanfic so be Candor! Tell me what you think! Tris will come into the story soon enough, and note that since I hate really fluffy fanfics, this will have some, but not much fluff. I haven't decided on the ending, but I do have a story planned out, so there will not be any filler. Also, you can guarantee that I will try to mimic the characterization of all characters and, if possible, Veronica Roth's writing style.**

**Again, be Candor, and thanks for reading, even if you think it is garbage.**


	5. Whats Next

**Tobias**

I think it over in my head. My ghost of my girlfriend, my only love has come back and wants my life in exchange for her's in order to save the world. It is not even a choice. Why is it so hard to say yes?

I little voice at the back of my head goes on alert, telling me this is not something Tris would do. But it is her, or what is left of her, and I can turn that ghost into flesh.

"Ok" I say nonchalantly.

She smiles. That warning voice has turned its volume up now.

"You just have to say this incantation with me." She says the incantation like a quote. As she repeats it again for me, I prepare myself for death. It must not be bad, if there is indeed an afterlife.

We say the incantation and I feel as though all the air has left my lungs. I feel weightless, but heavy. Before everything goes black, I see something that sticks in my mind. A blonde woman, too tall to be Tris, clothed in blue, and pulling glasses out of her pocket. It can't be. As I fall into darkness, I think, it couldn't be Jeanine Matthews. Then everything goes black.

I wake up standing. I am in a crowded hallway. At my end of the hallway, there is a dead end, with a hole in the roof. I look up and see blue, far away. I see someone coming down so I move out of the way. At the other end of the hallway there are two doors. Standing in front of them is a guard with a scanner. A wait in the crowd of people. As I slowly make my way toward the guard. I see people going through the different doors. One door leads to fire, the other to what sounds and looks like paradise. Oh no. I think to myself. Can I be forgiven for all I have done? I do not know.

I make my way up to the guard. He scans me and pushes me toward the paradise side. I sigh with relief.

As I enter I am amazed. It seems as though this place, Heaven, I would call it, has anything you could want or have. It seems like just another city, but here nobody is sad, and everyone is laughing. There are beautiful birds, and luscious trees. Past the city I see a beach, with an ocean. Then I see a desert. You can access anything here.

I see a building with a sign that says "Newcomers Welcome Here". I smile and walk briskly into the building. Everything is so simple here.

A friendly lady with a name tag that says Angela comes up to me and gives me a set of keys.

"They are for your house," she explains. "We have documented your life and decided you will be happiest in a first floor apartment in our city section." She is absolutely right. She also hands me a map.

"Thank you." I respond. I head out to the street and follow the map to where I suppose I will live for eternity.

I smile, but it soon turns into a scowl. This place is turning me into Amity already. It is just so perfect. Only one thing is missing. I just sent Tris back to life, so she will not be with me here. I do know plenty of dead people for the good or bad. I think, where would Marlene and Uriah live?

As I enter my apartment building I hear a voice behind me. I thought it would be a while before I heard it again, seeing as though I just died to send it back. My heart freezes as I connect the dots. Jeanine, Tris, what have I done? I whip around and we both stare at each other incredulously.

"What are you doing here?" Tris exclaims, obviously having a panic attack. "No, you can't be dead, no!"

**A/N **

**Please excuse my description of the afterlife. I did not want to target one religion in particular.**

**Also do not hate me for killing Tobias, you will see where I go with this when I have time to update again.**

**Thank you, that 1 reviewer and those of you following this! It means so much to me!**


	6. Oh No!

**I know I left you with a cliffhanger last time, so forgive me... I am following the Roth method and jumping back and forth between perspectives.**

**Cara**

I stare with wide eyes as Four walks back down the hallway with Tris's ghost. Years of scientific research, debates, studies, all down the drain by this one sighting. I cannot prove it though. I can't use Tris as an experiment. Four wouldn't let me for one. Is it ethically wrong to conduct experiments on a ghost? I am pretty sure the answer would be yes. While I can't conduct and experiment, I can observe.

I briskly set off down the hallway, murmuring "c'mon" to Christina. Caleb obviously has the same ideas I do.

"How is it possible?" He wonders aloud. "If there is actually ethereal presence, then technically there could be a host of other things that science has denied."

"True, but until shown to us," I gesture down the hallway in the direction Tris's ghost went, "their presence will remain a mystery.

Caleb murmurs something in agreement. It suddenly occurs to me that Christina has not said a word. I turn around to make sure she is still following us. Her eyes are still wide with disbelief.

"Lets go observe the ghost!" I almost shout as I push her forward, snapping her back into reality.

"You might not want to do that right now." Christina snickers. "I mean, Four's long lost love just came back from the dead. Do you really want to burst into their apartment?"

Caleb looks uncomfortable.

Christina snickers again.

Caleb clears his throat and asks, "Is it ethically wrong to run experiments on a ghost?" Even though the same thought occurred to me, I stare at him like he has grown a second head.

"Let me get this straight." Christina demands. "You want to run lab tests on your ghost sister with now a really overprotective boyfriend, I imagine, who died to save you, even after you ran experiments on her before?"

Caleb just stares at the ground and says something we can't hear.

We jog out of the former dauntless compound and walk to the train tracks where we all stand in silence.

We board the train easily. We ride it as close as we can to Four's apartment building and get off. We travel swiftly to his apartment and stop by the door to eavesdrop. They are just talking, good.

I hear something about taking his life for hers. What! Tris wouldn't say that. Now that I think about it, she wouldn't come back from the dead either. I listen harder. I hear him agree to whatever she says. Not good, I think. She says an incantation and he repeats it. We hear a thump. I hear familiar laughter.

I push the door open at my heart sinks. I see Four on the floor, dead or passed out, I do not know. There is a woman standing there, right next to him. I hoped I would never see her again.

Jeanine smiles at the expressions on our faces. Christina comes to her senses and runs to check for Four's pulse. Her eyes widen and fill with tears.

Jeanine's smile grows bigger. She throws her head back and laughs.

**Like I said earlier, don't hate me!**

**Please review! I NEED TO KNOW what you think!**

**I am already halfway done with the next chapter, which will be from Christina's perspective, but it is the middle of the night where I live and I will post again later today.**

**I will try to put up Ch 7 as well as 8 to get back to Tobias**

**Thanks!**


	7. Grief Part 2

**Christina**

No, no, no, no, no, no! It is all I can think. I feel like I am being torn to pieces. I was tricked into thinking my best friend was back, in some way, shape, or form, only to come to the realization that it was Jeanine pretending to be her. Then, to top it all off, I lost another one of the few friends I have left to Jeanine's evil, horrible plans. I stand up and smack her across the face.

She comes to her senses and flees as Cara and Caleb close in on her. We try to chase her but it is no use. She has outsmarted us. I stop in the middle of the street and collapse to my knees.

**This is a short little thing that will make you all hate me. I promise it gets better. The next chapter will be up ASAP.**


	8. Meeting Again

**Tris**

No, no, no, no, no, no! It is all I can think. I feel like I am being torn to pieces. My love has just died. I will not be selfish, I cannot be. I sacrificed myself so that he and everyone else could live in peace. He cannot be dead.

I am selfish though. I feel a bubble of happiness worming its way through the grief. He is here with me at last.

I rush into him and he folds me in his arms. I press my lips to his.

"What are you doing here?" I choke after we pull apart. It has been so long. I have yearned for that embrace for over two years.

He bites his lip in response to my question.

"Speak!" I order.

"Jeanine wanted to come back to life," he starts. "So she pretended to be you and asked me to give her my life and I said yes and we both said this incantation and here I am." He says it very quickly, like he is ashamed and the words will poison his mouth if he lets them sit there for too long.

He should be ashamed, I think angrily. "You should know I would never ask you to give me your life!" I almost yell. "I love you, and I can't be that selfish. I can't believe you would think so little of me."

"I know," he says. "I just missed you so much, I was so desperate. I was willing to do anything to help you."

I take deep breaths. "Ok, apart from that, Jeanine is back! What are we going to do about that Tobias?" I look into his eyes. Even in death they are beautiful. They calm me and I almost forget where I am. Oh I have missed him!

"I don't know." He replies, his brow furrowing. "I feel like we need to save our friends from whatever she has planned."

**A/N**

**I know I am an evil person!**

**Tell me... (this will probably decide the fate of the story)**

**Do you want everybody to die and live happily ever after in paradise? (except Jeanine)**

**OR...**

**Do you want Tris and Tobias to save the world from Jeanine and live in the real world. Keep in mind this does not include Uriah, or Marlene, or Will.**

**Choose wisely. I am leaning towards the first option BTW. Ha ha ha I am evil.**

**FactionMixer**


	9. AN Please Read

**I am so sorry, I forgot to put this in the last update.**

**catchingpansycakes... I am really sorry for your grief. I am a mean author. I hope you keep reading, I promise it will get better in some way. It will be happy towards the end.**

**Also, thanks to the people who read my stories.**

**Please review! And to catchingpansycakes, Thanks! Also can you be more specific? I am getting really mixed messages from you!**

**Thanks, so sorry for posting a "fake chapter"**

**FactionMixer**


	10. What to do

**Hey guys, I apologize about the length of the chapters, I know they are way too short. I am just posting as often as I can. I have decided on a plot (no going back now) and you guys will find out what it is as you read. HA HA HA HA HA! :)**

**Cara**

I walk to Christina, crouch, and rest a hand on her shoulder. I have tears in my eyes. Four was becoming one of my closest friends. I sit next to her in the street. We both begin sobbing.

I hear Caleb come up behind us. "You guys, we need to get out of the street." We don't respond "We also need to stop Jeanine, if that changes anything." He touches his fingertips to my shoulder.

I respond to his gentle touch and start sobbing harder, into his shoulder. This seems to surprise him, but he doesn't shake me off. He leads us to Millenium Park, where we sit down in the grass.

Once Christina and I get our emotions under control, he faces us and pulls out a piece of paper. He starts to read.

"Caleb Prior, now that my death is inevitable, I shall confide information to you. In the Dauntless compound, along the edge of the chasm, there is a pathway. At the end, there will be a way to open a trapdoor. I trust you will use the clues there, as well as your Erudite brain to solve the mystery. The trapdoor leads to maze in which you will also need all skills I have taught you. At the end of the maze there are three vaults, and they each contain 4 metric tons of death serum. After I am dead, use this death serum to your advantage. I now give you an incantation," Caleb pauses. "I am not going to say it, because it says not to until the time is right. Also, it looks like the one that killed Tobias." He continues more solemnly. "This incantation, when said by both a dead spirit and a living one will return the dead spirit back to health, but take the living spirit's life." He clears his throat. "I will use it to return to you. If you help me, you shall be rewarded when the time is right and I have conquered all of the United States."

My mind is whirring. How did she know about the United States? How did she know about the incantation if she was still living. Could she have come back to life more than once? No, I try to push the thought away. She has a history, a background, but then again, it wouldn't be that hard to use memory serum to fake everything. I feel like my fragile world is tumbling down around me.

If people can return from the dead with a mere incantation, then how do we know who is real and who has walked before? If people can use memory serum, how do we know that what we know isn't fake?

I suddenly understand why the other factions were so afraid of Erudite. Knowledge can be used for good, but when the power to create technology falls into greedy hands, terrible things can be created. Once you create something, there is no going back.

"I have a question." Christina says, glaring at Caleb, her eyes bloodshot. "If you knew all this before, why didn't you tell us?"

I know why. I just want Caleb to say it. "I am a coward. I was scared of what this meant, for me, for my friends, for all of society. I didn't want to face it." He gulps. "But now it seems that this is our only clue to where we might find Jeanine."

**Just to keep things simple, I will introduce Tris and Tobias (some of you are probably thanking the heavens) back into society and the real world to help crack the case. **

**BTW thank you guys for reading this and please review! I will take suggestions on plot, and I will gratefully accept criticism.**

**I have almost reached 700 views now! YAY! Thanks everybody... Also... Just a tip... If you follow this, then you get and email when I post. Just saying.**

**Thanks everybody!**

**PS. I will try to post again today... though I can't promise.**

**FactionMixer**


	11. The Return

**Christina**

They turn to look at me. "What?" I exclaim indignantly.

"Well you were Dauntless," Caleb gives me a pointed look. "Are there any secret passageways running along the side of that death pit?

"Not that I know of, but Tris mentioned one once. Where is your best friend when you need her?"

"Um, right here!" We turn around and gape at the two ghosts that suddenly appeared.

Cara and Caleb look like they are about to faint. I guess they have had too much paranormal activity for one day.

I turn back to the ghosts. They look like Tris and Four.

"You guys _are_ Tris and Four right?" I ask hesitantly. Ghost Four and ghost Tris nod. "Sorry, but we have had a long day filled with paranormal activity, death," I glare at Four, who shifts uncomfortably, "and betrayal."

"Its ok." Tris comforts me. She comes up and gives me an air hug.

"I wish I could hug you. If I did, you would freeze to death."

I smile, it feels good to have my best friend back.

"So about this passageway…" ghost Tris starts.

"We know where it is." ghost Four finishes. He whispers something to Tris, and she half blushes, half laughs. I wonder if death changed them, or if I have just not been seeing them the way they are. It is probably the latter, since Caleb and ghost Four are "subtly" glaring at each other.

"So how do you know about this passageway that runs along the side of the chasm with a trapdoor leading to four metric tons of death serum?" Caleb asks, still slightly glaring at Four.

"I worked in the control rooms." He says simply. "It was also the the site of our first kiss," ghost Four's mouth forms a grin as he goes up to ghost Tris and puts his arms around her.

Caleb face turns as red as a tomato as he continues to glare at ghost Four.

I laugh quietly as Caleb turns even redder, watching Four and his little sister make out. He knows he can't do anything about it though. After all, he can't break them apart.

They are ghosts.

**Hey guys sorry for not posting. There was some kind of bug with the last one and I didn't know if everyone could see the update.**

**Hopefully this one doesn't have that bug.**

**Let me know what you think please: BE CANDOR!**

**Please answer two questions...**

**1. Did I overuse the word ghost?**

**2. Is it too fantasy? I know it is on the fence (or railing) of the genres Sci-Fi and Fantasy, but I want to make sure I don't fall off into the chasm.**

**Thanks! Again sorry for not posting.**

**Special shout out to a certain Guest... CC... Thanks for being so supportive! You truly are my comrade! (Inside joke... sorry CC)**

**I will post again once I am done with the next little "scene."**

**Please review...**

**FactionMixer**


	12. Clue?

**Tris**

Tobias and I walk into the dauntless compound holding hands. Even though we are ghosts, he still feels solid, and warm beneath my touch. Since we are both ghosts, physical contact can be made. If it was a ghost and a living person, all the living person would feel would be cold air that would eventually give them hypothermia.

Cara, Christina, and Caleb follow us and we float into the pit and down to the pathway that leads to the chasm. This brings back memories; my first kiss, Dauntless initiation, the simulation. I remember how my father was with me when I went to the control room. I remember how he got shot. I remember fighting Tobias. There are so many more memories struggling to resurface. I put my hands on the side of my head Pushing the memories out, out, out!

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks me softly as we walk. I hesitate before giving him a small nod. He gives me a worried glance in return but doesn't say anything else.

As we reach the end of the pathway, Caleb and Cara start to look around for clues. After about an hour of scouring every wall, every inch of floor, they come back empty handed.

"Can I see the message?" I ask Caleb.

Caleb nods and pulls it out of his pocket. He holds it up for me to read.

It reads…

Caleb Prior,

Now that my death is inevitable, I shall confide information to you. In the Dauntless compound, along the edge of the chasm, there is a pathway. At the end, there will be a way to open a trapdoor. I trust you will use the clues there, as well as your Erudite brain to solve the mystery. The trapdoor leads to maze in which you will also need all skills I have taught you. At the end of the maze there are three vaults, and they each contain 4 metric tons of death serum. After I am dead, use this death serum to your advantage. I now give you an incantation. Vivo mortuus, morior vivus. Do not use it until the time is right.. This incantation, when said by both a dead spirit and a living one will return the dead spirit back to health, but take the living spirit's life. I will use it to return to you. If you help me, you shall be rewarded when the time is right and I have conquered all of the United States.

Jeanine Matthews

"What clues?" Christina wails. I didn't notice she was reading over my shoulder.

I am about to shrug my shoulders when I notice a small crack in the right side of the passageway near the floor. It is miniscule, and I just noticed it. It is shaped like an arrow pointing up.

"Christina," I say abruptly. She jumps as I startle her and looks at me, eyes wide. "Come here please." She obeys, bewildered.

"Kneel down and touch your finger to that crack," I instruct and she does so. "Run your finger up and down in a straight line along the wall."

As she slowly moves her finger upward, she gasps. "Here, it is fabric." Without me having to tell her to do so, she takes a knife from her brown combat boots and slits open the stone-colored fabric, revealing a small, dark hole. Inside the hole is a red button. Christina looks at each of us it turn, as if asking permission to push it.

Cara walks over to the hole, as Christina backs away to stand beside me. Cara peers cautiously inside. "There are wires that lead to the right. Is there anything over there that could potentially connect to or power this button?"

Tobias shakes his head. "This should be a solid wall of stone." He gestures to the wall.

If there is supposed to be nothing but stone, how are there wires leading in that direction? "Press the button," I order. Cara looks nervous and backs away. Christina, however, apparently has no qualms about possibly creating a dangerous situation. She strides over to the button and jams her finger into it. I see sparks, but nothing else happens.

What is the point of a button if it doesn't do anything? It must be connected to something though. Is it possibly an indirect clue, telling us that there is a passageway hidden in the wall, behind the stone? I walk over to the wall and stick my hand through it.

Tobias seems to catch on. "No," he says, shaking his head. "If you attempt to go in there, you could get lost in the stone."

Not if it is hollow, I think. I can't cause him any more pain though. "Do you have explosives?" I ask, to nobody in particular.

"There should be some left in the weapons storage here in the Dauntless headquarters." Tobias says.

"Great, I will go get them!" Christina sprints off excitedly.

Now we wait.

**YEAH! LONGEST CHAPTER YET! (1,008 words)**

**I am really sorry! As I was reading through, I realized I made some grammar mistakes and many quotation mistakes. Ahem, I forgot to finish off some off the dialogue with quotation marks!**

***Hangs head in shame***

**If you see ANY mistakes, even the slightest, itsy bitsy ones I need to know! I will be taking an essay test to get into an important school and my awful habits need to be brought to my attention.**

**So please review!**

**Speaking of which... I offer you a deal.**

**If I get 10 new comments, (that are more than three words long) tomorrow you will receive TWO chapters. I will also give shoutouts to the top two reviews.**

**Thanks, please follow, and fav if you like!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me how I am doing. Be assured that there will be more updates coming, so don't just tell me to keep going with the story!**

**Thanks...**

**Yours Truly...**

**FactionMixer**

**PS sorry for the really long AN!**


	13. Boom!

**Cara**

I watch as Christina sprints toward us down the passageway, out of breath, with dynamite and matches in hand.

"Don't kill anybody," I exclaim, warily eyeing the dynamite in her hand.

"Ok," She gasps, panting heavily, her chest heaving, obviously ignoring me. "Where should I put them?"

Tris directs her to line up the pieces of dynamite **(AN sorry I am blanking on what they are called, could somebody help me out?)** along the wall. Caleb and I start backing up toward the entrance to the tunnel as Christina lights a match. She carefully lights each piece and we all break for it, sprinting down the tunnel. I have suddenly thought of so many things that could go wrong.

We make it to the pit just in time. It seems like the whole Dauntless compound shakes with the explosion. I turn and see part of the ground near the chasm collapsing. Oh no… what have we done?

**I had to write this and since I post as I write, well here. BTW this does not count as part of the deal... I still need 10... well now 8 more reviews for a double post tomorrow! **

**To zayzay... responding to your review... I am 13 and I am taking an essay test as part of a high school application process. Thank you for you compliments! They mean a lot! (EEEEEK writing crime)**

**To DivergentPenguin- Thank you so much... you taught me two new words that I had to look up! BTW I love your name! Thank you for the compliments!**

**Thanks... don't forget to review!**

**Thanks... Again...**

**FactionMixer**


	14. The Aftermath

**Christina**

I stare in horror at the wreckage. The chasm, the Dauntless compound, my old home, we blew part of it up!

It's a good thing that nobody lives here anymore. It is only used for government meetings.

I lead the way as we warily approach the blast site. You can see down into the tunnel, and beyond that, a chamber, with thousands of glinting bottles, filled to the brim with ominous purple liquid. In the chamber, I can make out a slumped shape. They must have been knocked out with the force of the explosion.

We carefully lower ourselves into the tunnel, landing on fragments of the wall and ceiling. As I enter the death serum storage vault, I realize two things. The person slumped against the wall is no innocent civilian. She has blonde hair and glasses, and she is wearing blue. She is Jeanine. I control my anger to grasp a second fact. I know she did not get knocked out from the explosion, because there is aerosol death serum filling my lungs.

**OK, it has to be official. You guys hate me. :)**

**Don't worry... I with the power of the keyboard shall not do anything TOO evil. Like I said, I post scenes as chapters, and I post as I write.**

**I will post again today if I can get 15 reviews. Tell me what you want to happen!**

**Again, sorry for the short chapters, it is just in my nature.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cya later... maybe**

**FactionMixer**


	15. AN 2 PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

**Sorry guys! This is not an actual story update. I only got 12 reviews, not 15, so I am just going to put out sort of a vote. **

**I am waging a war against myself, you see. The ending of the last chapter never says what happens to Christina, so I can make her die, or live.**

**Again, I am waging a war against myself.**

**Please review or PM me and tell me WHAT you want to happen to Christina, Cara, and Caleb.**

**TELL ME! I am so conflicted!**

**If I do not get more than +4 (That would make a total of 16) reviews, I will assume that a majority of you guys don't care and I will go with whatever I feel like doing. It will depend on my mood when I get home from school tomorrow.**

**GOOD LUCK ARGUING YOUR CASE!**

**FactionMixer**


	16. Thy Serum

**Pre A/N... before you angrily click out of this FanFic after you read this chapter, please read the authors note...**

**Cara**

I see Christina tumble to the ground ahead of me, and I hear Caleb gasp and choke. I soon follow suit. I am wondering why I feel so light-headed, when my legs feel like lead. All of sudden my lungs burn, like I am inhaling smoke, but it does not feel like smoke. At least if it was smoke, I would know how to describe it. I am inhaling, and exhaling normally, but my lungs are on fire, I must have inhaled something; drugs, debris, stray chemicals, dynamite, even. Every part of my body is screaming in pain. I am numb, and burning, I have no control over my fate now. I struggle to hold onto reality.

Then I see one thing. I have one image in my mind that pulls one thought out of my muddled brain. _Death serum_. The last thing I see is a shape approaching me. Is is Tobias? Didn't he die and become a ghost, getting rid of all scientific logic?

The last thing I see is a man, choking on death serum, throwing me over his shoulder, and hurling me out into clean air. I gasp for air. I am not sure it is because of the death serum or due to the fact that I just got the wind knocked out of me. After a few minutes, I can breathe. Then it all goes black.

I wake up. The first thought that I register is that I ache all over and, judging by the pain, I have cuts all over my body. I open my eyes. I am laying on top of a pile of debris in the passageway leading to the death serum chamber. The death serum has faded now, leaving only its signature purple tint behind.

I see Caleb a few feet away to my left… he is groaning and moaning in his subconscious state.

I look to my left and I almost faint.

I see a group of ghosts in a huddle, talking to each other, making it impossible to discern individuals.

When they realize I am staring at them, they break away, and move into a straight line facing me, so I can see them all. First I see Tris, and Tobias. Then my heart breaks as my gaze carries over Christina. As I see the last two ghosts… I nearly cry. They were the ones that saved me and Caleb. I feel grief, and guilt, mixed with gratitude. I feel tears swimming in my eyes.

Standing, no, floating, next to Christina, is Zeke and Shauna.

**Do not hate me! PLEASE I BEG FOR MERCY!**

**I know, I didn't want this to turn into a kill fest, but it is just where the plot, and my colleague already writing a sequel led me.**

**Do not worry... the ending will turn out happy! **

**I was gonna post again tonight, but I am really tired and going brain-dead. I am also feeling a "I just wanna get done feeling" and when you feel that, it is time to take a break.**

**I hope you can wait another day in exchange for better writing.**

**FactionMixer**


	17. The Compound

**Cara**

_I_ must destroy Jeanine. Somehow, she was inoculated against the death serum and did get knocked out from the force of the explosion.

Having ghosts comes in handy, I realize, when you are trying to figure out where your enemy is hiding. People that can go through walls, and watch video screens in the afterlife that show any body, or any place, are very useful.

Through these means, our army of ghost friends gathered that Jeanine is hidden away in her lab at the top of the old Erudite compound. It seems fitting, that my former colleague, leader, and friend, would die in the same place twice.

Then, I think back to Jeanine's letter. What if she had walked the earth before? What if she just keeps coming back? I can only do so much to prevent that, by tracking her down and killing her, no matter how many times she comes back.

I hope she doesn't come back.

I stride into the former Erudite headquarters. The books and lab equipment were rescued from this ransacked building two years ago, when the Bureau opened Chicago to the public. Now the former Erudite headquarters is an empty shell, not that its shell looks pretty anymore. The building was left to rot.

I am pretty sure they were planning to tear the building apart, but someone said that if we left it, it would symbolize the decay of the Factions. I think they were trying to save time and money.

I walk over to the stairwell, looking at the stairs apprehensively. I wished the elevators still worked. This is going to be a long climb.

**Hi y'all!**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday... I had to finish a civics project and went to bed at midnight... believe me... even if I did update yesterday... my brain was going haywire from lack of sleep and it would be really bad.**

**I probably would have killed off the world I was so tired!**

**I am leaving you at some sort of cliffhanger. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE LATER THOUGH!**

**I just wanted to post what I had so far.**

**THANKS! PLEASE REVIEW! If I get 6 more reviews by tomorrow (24 total I think), I will post a chapter that has at least 1,000 words! (When I update tomorrow)**

**Tell me what you think!**

**THANKS AGAIN!**

**FactionMixer**


	18. Old Memories

_would symbolize the decay of the Factions. I think they were trying to save time and money._

_I walk over to the stairwell, looking at the stairs apprehensively. I wished the elevators still worked. This is going to be a long climb__**.**_

**Cara**

I reach the top floor gasping for breath. I see the two doors that lead to death if you are not divergent. I didn't think this through all the way. There must be another way in, Jeanine is not divergent. I examine the doors, searching for buttons, or keypads, or anything that might disable the simulation and poison inside.

I turn around, about ready to give up, when I see a keypad, on a thin strip of wall, right inside the entrance. You would walk right past it unless you knew it was there.

I remember back when Jeanine and I worked together. I looked up to her. She was like an older sister. I also remember that the password she always used was 53266. I was confused then, but I didn't dare ask because if she thought anyone knew she would have changed it. After getting a phone, I realized that the numbers spelled out "jeanm".

I try 53266 on the keypad, and hear a click. The doors open, revealing the gas chambers. I walk through, expecting the doors to slam shut and trap me while I die. I breathe a sigh of relief as I enter Jeanine's lab. I see her, sitting on the ground, frozen in the act of drawing a complicated equation on a piece of paper. She gapes at me, her eyes wide with fear.

I think of Tris, Four, Christina, Zeke, and Shauna as I pull a knife out of my boot, and a gun out from under the waistband of my jeans. I am not Dauntless, but I still know of revenge.

**Hi, sorry it is really short. I kind of cut it off at the end, because I really don't know how I will write the next scene.**

**Please review! I am begging you! I told you last time... If I get 24 reviews by the time I am ready to start writing tomorrow, I will write you a SUPER LONG CHAPTER! 1,000 words.**

**Please tell me what you think! I AM BEGGING YOU!**

**Au Revoir, bon chance getting 24 reviews up!**

**FactionMixer**


	19. Resolved

_I think of Tris, Four, Christina, Zeke, and Shauna as I pull a knife out of my boot, and a gun out from under the waistband of my jeans. I am not Dauntless, but I still know of revenge._

**Cara**

I carry Jeanine's body over my shoulder as I fly down the stairwell and out through the doors in the lobby of the former Erudite headquarters.

As I unceremoniously throw her body into a nearby dumpster, trying not to look at the deep knife wound in her chest and the bullet hole in her forehead, both crusty with dried blood.

I should feel triumphant, after all, I just killed my sole enemy. Instead I feel loneliness, Jeanine was one of the last connections I had to the way life used to be. Evil as she was, she was my close colleague at one point, and one of the only Erudite left that I know.

Everything has changed. It is scary. I need to spend more time with Caleb, we have so much in common, and he is one of my only friends left. I could try to find Matthew. He was nice, and smart too.

Thoughts swirling in my head, I slowly make my way back to my apartment,where I am greeted by the ghost pack.

"We have to go back now." Tris says sadly, looking down at the ground, then back at me. "We will miss you, but we do not belong here at all."

I want to beg them to stay, and not leave me so alone, but I just manage a nod. "Have you told Caleb?"

They all nod. Christina comes up and gives me an air hug that I am sure would be forceful if she were living. Tris and all the others follow suit.

I feel tears in my eyes and stare down at my feet. "Bye." I manage to choke out. I look up as I say, "I am going to miss you all."

"See you in a while **(A/N I really wanted to add crocodile here!)** hopefully!" Christina says with a wave.

I watch as my friends snap their fingers and disappear. I wonder when I will see them again.

I turn around and head to Caleb's apartment, just needing a friend.

**I know its sad! Please wait for the next chapter! **

**The next chapter with be the last, unless you guys want me to write more from Cara's viewpoint after her friends are gone.**

*****Note: I didn't include Cara killing Jeanine because even though I hate Jeanine, I honestly did not want to write that. I hope you can picture the scene yourself based on how Cara describes the body.**

**FactionMixer**


	20. Resolved part deux

**Tris**

I walk to my apartment in the afterlife with Tobias by my side. Here, you don't need sleep, or food unless you want it. Right now, I want to curl up in my bed, with Tobias beside me. I want him to enfold me in his arms and allow me to breathe in his smell. I want to sleep peacefully again.

For the first time in two years, I do.

The next time I am awake, I am walking around the paradise I call home and I hear Uriah call my name. "Tris! Truth or dare party later! Invite Tobias!"

I nod and turn to head back towards my apartment where Tobias is still sleeping. _Ugh, _this truth or dare game could go on forever.

**I have a REALLY LONG AUTHORS NOTE THIS TIME! So see the next chapter.**

**FactionMixer**


	21. Final Note

**Unless my story is brought back by popular demand, I am ending it here. I don't want it to continue into some fluffy romance story that doesn't stick with the original plot line.**

**If you want more... check out DivergentMudbloodDemigodTribut (yes it is spelled exactly like that) and her story, Truth or Dare with the Dead. It is the TOD game I did not include, directly building off of my story. **

**So check it out!**

**Please review one last time! How did I do overall, what could I have done to make the story better?**

**TELL ME!**

**Thanks... to everyone...especially my followers, favoriters, and reviewers, even a thank you to my unfollowers.**

**THANK YOU TO TheOneAndOnlyComrade! 3 you CC!**

**Also, you should check out my other stories...**

**How I broke her ... and... Oh No!**

**I will soon be adding a Hunger Games-Divergent mixed story. More Divergent though.**

**Farewell, my fellow FanFicters!**

**FactionMixer**


	22. Not an update, just need help

This is not an update, but I have started writing my Cara POV story, if anyone cares. It will be up within the next month. That is all I can promise.

What I really need are recommendations for good stories. Nice, long ones. I honestly have not read a unique Divergent story in ages. I really want one that is not just your usual Fourtris fluff, but I also love reading TOD. *shrugs shoulders sheepishly*  
If you guys could help, that would be great! I have read tons of Divergent fanfics and I am getting really bored with the usual Divergent after-war and Divergent HS. I swear, the quality of writing on this site is going down. Not that all fanfics don't need improvement, but most of the time when I suggest improvements, I get many swears thrown my way. I hope I am not being a hypocrite.  
Now, if there was a story that was different, I would be happy to read it. Also, feel free to comment your own story, even if it is "the ush". I just NEED TO READ SOMETHING! I AM GOING THROUGH FANFICTION DEPRIVATION!  
Yes, I know I should be writing, but I don't generally do that late at night when I am tired... PLEASE RECOMMEND! I will give shoutouts and thank-you's to those who recommend satisfying stories. Peace, I will keep working on the Cara story, and I hope to get it up soon.

FactionMixer


End file.
